


When We Meet, It Will Be Marvelous

by FernStone



Series: Electric Connections [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Depression, Eventual Frostiron, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Odin's A+ Parenting, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, The Boys Are Happier This Time I Swear, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unromanticised Mental Health Issues, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Sequel to An Ocean Apart, But a Message Away.Loki and Tony finally met in person after being friends over the internet for eight years.Now they have a chance to enjoy their last year of highschool. There’s time spent with friends, both individual and in a group. Then there’s the Christmas dance coming up and all the excitement that comes with that. There’s also university applications, both a nerve wracking and exciting prospect. And when all is said and done there’s time spent together as their friendship blooms into a budding relationship.Not everything is fun and games. Tony is worried that he’s going to fuck everything up and lose Loki. While he may be doing better now Loki’s mental issues aren’t exactly going to call quits either. Throw in two asshole fathers, occasionally problematic friends and brothers and you have quite the mix.But they’ve got each other now, so maybe everything will be a little bit easier to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the sequel to [An Ocean Apart, But a Message Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815285/chapters/23994615)! I finished the first chapter faster than expected tbh. Hopefully the next one will be up by Saturday - but no promises I'm quite busy until next Wednesday
> 
> Hope that everyone enjoys this and seeing a somewhat happier Tony and Loki :)

Loki woke up on Monday morning sleep deprived and feeling awful. He’d been kept awake all night plagued by insecurities that had suddenly come over him. The thought of school the next day had just make getting to sleep all the less appealing. And when he had finally gotten there it had been fitful and full of strange dreams he barely remembered.

 

He didn’t want to face Tony’s friends. Things may be sorted out with Tony but how did he explain to his friends that they were suddenly friendly? It would also mean he would have to try to get to know Steve and Clint, which just added even more pressure.

 

No, he absolutely did not want to get out of bed.

 

 _“Loki, are you up?”_ The knock on the door just made Loki burrow into his duvets more (it didn’t matter that it was still warm, even as autumn was just beginning).

_“I’m feeling a bit sick,”_ Loki tried to put on his best croaky voice, hoping his mum would buy it. “ _I don’t think I can go to school.”_

 

The door pushed open and Loki hid under the duvets as Frigga walked in. She took a look at him and let out a soft sigh.

 

_“You’re not sick are you, Loki?”_

 

Loki didn’t emerge as he responded. _“Not physically.”_

 

 _“Did something happen?”_ The concern in his mother’s voice only made Loki feel guiltier. But the thought of going to school made him want to throw up.

 

_“Not really, not. I just feel awful.”_

 

He felt Frigga sit down beside her and the covers were pulled down. She gently pulled him up into a hug. _“I will allow you to take today off ill. But tomorrow you need to go in or start seeing someone again.”_

 

 _“Thank you,”_ Loki burrowed his face against his mother, clinging onto her. He was thankful once again that his father wasn’t home for another week. He wouldn’t have allowed it or even tried to understand. But his mother did.

 

 _“I'm looking out for my son, like mother's do,”_ Frigga spoke softly, pulling away. _“I’ll give you another hour up here, but then I want you to help me around the house. It will do you better than lying in bed all day.”_

 

Loki just nodded and Frigga left, probably to rush Thor and Baldur out the house. For both being seventeen they were incredibly bad at keeping to times alone. Normally he was the one to drag them out. He only hoped they didn’t ask too many questions about why he wasn’t going to school.

 

He considered sending Tony a text about not going (they’d exchanged numbers the day before) but decided against it. Instead he just picked up the book beside his bed and lost himself in it.

 

* * *

 

“Maybe he’s running late?”

 

Tony shot Clint a look of complete disbelief before going back to worrying. “Loki isn’t me, Clint, he wouldn’t run this late. Anyway Thor’s already here! Normally they turn up together.”

 

“I’m sure that he’s fine,” Natasha gave what he assumed was meant to be a reassuring smile, but turned out more threatening. Tony quickly nodded his agreement.

 

Tony had turned up to school early in the hopes of catching Loki before his friends arrived. When he hadn’t turned up Tony had instead told all his friends about what had happened – he knew Loki well enough to know he would be feeling worried about it. Bruce already knew about Chief, and the others (apart from Natasha) all had some idea about it. They’d taken it in their stride. After all they were all already open to welcoming him into the group. It would just be easier than before.

 

He couldn’t get it off his mind even as him and Bruce were making their way to class, chatting away about physics. He’d have to text him at break time.

 

* * *

 

Loki was just settling down to watch the latest episode of a tv programme his mother was currently watching when his phone buzzed. A glance at Frigga told him that she was engrossed enough to not be bothered by him checking who it was.

 

Tony: Why you not at school?

 

The message lit up his screen and he had to push down guilt as he unlocked it.

 

Loki: Not feeling good

Tony: Like ill?

Loki: No mentally

Tony: Ah, okay

Tony: Well everyone misses you

Loki: I’m surprised

Tony: Bruce had to put up with me in Physics

Loki: Less surprised with that

 

As he waited for a response Loki found himself half watching the show. He didn’t really understand what was going on, but it was relaxing to just let the words wash over him. Eventually his phone buzzed again.

 

Tony: Can I come over after school

 

Loki stared at the text for a few moments. Did he want Tony to come over? They hadn’t talked since the day before when they’d met up. But it could help him feel better.

 

“ _Can a friend come over after school?”_ Loki asked his mother, trying not to interrupt her watching too much.

 

_“If it will help you feel better.”_

_“It will.”_

_“Then that’s fine.”_

 

Loki caught Frigga’s fond smile before going to respond.

 

Loki: Sure

Tony: Great! I’ll see you then

Tony: Gotta go, break time’s over

 

Smiling slightly, Loki didn’t bother responding as he put down his phone and went back to half watching the television.

 

* * *

 

Tony had left his computing class as quickly as he could, hunting for Thor in the hope that he could follow him home. He didn’t exactly know where Loki lived and it seemed the best way to find out. And Thor was easy enough to find – his voice wasn’t exactly quiet.

 

“Hey, Thor,” Tony gave a wave as he approached the tall blond.

 

“Friend Tony!” Thor grinned, landing a heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder. It took a while to shrug it off. “What do you seek?”

 

The hell? Tony swore that Thor normally talked normally. Then he noticed the brown haired teen standing beside him with an amused look. He had a lot of similarities to Thor appearance wise so Tony could only assume that he was one of the other brothers Loki had talked about. “I’m coming over to visit Loki, so I figured I could walk there with you.”

 

“Of course!” Thor’s grin only widened. “Baldur and I were just about to leave.”

 

The other, Baldur, gave a slightly wave to Baldur.

 

“I’m Tony,” Tony gave in response to the wave from the taller boy as the three of them set off. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too. Nice to see Loki has friends,” Baldur commented with a light smile.

 

Thor quickly drowned out the conversation with his loud words, making it hard for both Baldur and Tony to talk at times. Tony didn’t know how his family put up with it. He was only glad the house wasn’t too far of a walk.

 

“Mother, we’re home!” Tony had to cover his ears as Thor practically shouted the words when they entered the house. Baldur shot him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Welcome home,” Loki’s mother walked out of a nearby door. She looked like she was about to chastise Thor for something before she spotted Tony. “You must be Loki’s friend. I’m Frigga, it’s lovely to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Tony mumbled, shocked by the hug he was pulled into by Frigga. Was all of this family super touchy feely? Thor certainly had no problem with continuous hitting peoples backs or shoulders in a ‘friendly’ manner. He wasn’t used to it. “Uh, I’m Tony.”

 

Frigga pulled back with a smile. “Loki’s in his room at the moment. It’s the second door on the right once you go up the stairs.”

 

Tony just gave a nod and quickly escaped as Thor started to talk to his mother in a language he couldn’t understand. Yeah, he wasn’t going to stick around. And Loki’s room was easy enough to find.

 

Tony knocked on the door before pushing it open and peering in. Loki was sitting on his bed, back to the door and book in his hands. His shoulder length hair was far messier than it normally was. Tony pushed the door open fully and stepped inside.

 

“Gå vekk, Thor,” Loki spoke without even checking who it was.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony folded his arms, though he smiled as his friend turned to face him. The embarrassed look on Loki’s face only made it better.

 

“Sorry, I thought it was Thor. I’d forgotten you were coming over.”

 

“I understand,” Tony laughed as he stepped further in. “What did you say to me? Was it something incredibly rude, because that’s not very nice.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I just told you to go away.”

 

Tony let out a quiet hmm before looking around the other boy’s room. It was smaller than his, but still reasonably sized. Loki sat on a double bed. Directly across from it was a reasonable sized screen set into a wall with a few gaming systems in front of it. The dark green bean nearby was large and very tempting. There was a desk with a laptop on it and a wardrobe as you would expect. The rest of the walls were lined with bookshelves, all nearly full. The green only made it feel more Loki. It was so different from his own room. But it was nice – it felt homely. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

 

“Thanks,” Loki shrugged. “You’re the first one to see it. I only finished unpacking my books last week.”

 

“You do have quite a few,” Tony teased, wandering closer to the television. “It’s almost like you’re a nerd-ow!”

 

Loki only laughed when Tony turned around to scowl at him, before looking at the offending pillow that had been thrown at him.

 

“I’ve been here for only a few minutes and you’re already hurting me, really? I thought we were going to try to be friends.”

 

“I never said I would be nice to you,” Loki stuck out his tongue. It was different from before, though. They were both joking about this time – not just Tony. “Especially not when you’re annoying.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you and all my other friends can complain about that at some point.”

 

“Already have with Nat.”

 

“Nat? Wow you’re on friendlier terms with her than me,” Tony pouted. “She still calls me Stark.”

 

“I can understand why.”

 

“That’s just mean- oh my god is that Star Wars Battlefront 2… and a PlayStation 2?” Tony picked up the game, turning to Loki with wide eyes. It had been so long since he’d played it – it had been a fond favourite of him and Bruce when it got to late to do science. More for him than Bruce, really.

 

“That is what it says on the box,” Loki smiled, finally standing up from his bed and stretching. “I didn’t put you down for someone who was into Star Wars.”

 

“Of course I am! Everyone is into Star Wars. And I swear I told you on the chat before. Honestly, I used to own so many figures until I had to move them to make space for inventing. But I have plenty of Star Wars t-shirts.”

 

“Hmm, what was the word for someone like you. Oh yeah, a nerd.” Loki had moved over to him, plucking the game out of his hand and crouching down beside the playstation. “I’m assuming you want to play?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Tony would let the whole Loki calling him a nerd thing slide. First of all, because he knew he was. And second, because Loki definitely was too. It was nice to have someone to share these things with.

 

While Loki set up the game Tony dragged over the bean bag, plopping down on it and leaving room for Loki to sit beside him. He smirked slightly as he was handed a controller.

 

“I hope you’re looking forward to losing, Bambi.”

 

“Good luck with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I've been a bit ill and headachy recently ^^" Next one will come sometime in the New Year!

“You think Coulson will give us something special since it’s the first counselling session of the month?”

 

“I don’t think that Coulson is going to give us something because it’s now September,” Bruce barely contained a sigh.

 

“But it means we’ve all made it through a month of school!” Tony looked at his friend with a grin. “Without any of us skipping.”

 

“More like two or three weeks,” Bruce corrected with a light smile.

 

“Yeah, whatever, still an achievement,” Tony shrugged, striding into the classroom. There were among the first ones there – with only Loki and Natasha already sitting in the normal spot. Tony had absolute no idea what they were talking about because the words definitely weren’t English. “Hey, language nerds, how’s it going?”

 

He earned an irritated look from Loki as he sat down on his desk. Tony just smirked in response.

 

“Fine until you turned up,” Loki eventually responded with a sickly sweet smile, earning a laughter filled agreement from Natasha. “Now would you please get off my desk, _Stark_.”

 

“Hey, I thought we were on first name basis,” Tony pouted but complied, hopping of the desk and grabbing the free chair next to him. He noticed that Bruce had already found a spot just behind Natasha and had pulled out his current book. He’d drag him out of his solitude later.

 

“We are when you aren’t being an ass,” Loki retorted.

 

“It’s rare that he’s not, unfortunately,” Natasha added.

 

“This is unfair, ganging up on me like this!” Tony only forced himself to look sadder. Really, how could they. They were supposed to be his friends. “If Steve was here he’d defend me.”

 

“Defend you from what?” Turning his head around, Tony noticed Steve standing close to his desk. It seemed that he’d just turned up, Thor in tow. It was almost the whole gang.

 

“Those two are being mean to me,” Tony whined, pointing a finger at Natasha and Loki. Steve raised an eyebrow at them both. Loki wore an innocent smile and Natasha had the same neutral but deadly expression she always did.

 

“I’m sure if it was both of them it was for a reason, or a joke.”

 

“Some knight in shining armour you are,” Tony muttered, earning a snicker from Loki. Thor just looked confused about what he had gotten into.

 

There wasn’t much chance to talk about more because Coulson had entered along with Clint, getting them all to form a circle of chairs. Tony managed to stay beside Loki, with Steve now at the other side of him.

 

“So today we’re going to start discussing something that I’m sure everyone has been thinking about recently,” Coulson began, glancing around the circle. “Your future. I know that most of you are close enough to discuss this in a group setting, and hopefully it will help you all. Everyone in your year gets an advisor for these kinds of thing. I am the adviser for everyone in that group so you will also be talking to me individually.”

 

Well that sounded fun. Tony was glad that was certain about what he was going to do – hopefully he wouldn’t need to meet with Coulson too much. Just sounded like a bit of a waste of time.

 

“First everyone is going to speak about any ideas they have for what they’ll do after school,” Coulson continued in his attempt to be a serious counsellor, for once. They’d derail him soon enough. They always did. “Steve, do you want to start?”

 

Seemed that Coulson was serious about them talking about this rather than descending into the normal chaos. He was going for the person who would answer honestly from the beginning. Tony leaned back to observe the others as Steve thought of an answer.

 

“I’m hoping to go to university on a sports scholarship to continue playing football,” Steve responded eventually. “I haven’t decided where yet. Or I might get a scholarship through the army which I am considering joining.”

 

“Any volunteers to go next,” Coulson was taking notes it seemed, and just going through all of them one by one.

 

“I will,” Thor put his hand up while speaking. “I want to do business at a nearby university. Like Steve, I do not know where.”

 

“I’m planning to do Russian and French,” Natasha spoke next. “I want to be a linguist or something similar to that.”

 

It seemed that they were just going around in a circle now, which meant that Clint was next. The sandy blond frowned before responding. “I don’t know. Probably something physical or related to history.”

 

“It’s fine if you don’t know what you want to do,” Coulson nodded encouragingly at Bruce to go next.

 

“I would like to go to Harvard university,” Bruce seemed quite sure with his answer, which made Tony smile. Though the two hadn’t talked about this (Tony hated talking about the future most of the time) it was good he had his mind partly made up. “I haven’t decided between Nuclear Physics and Biochemistry yet.”

 

Then it was his turn. Well, Tony already knew what he wanted to do. It would surprise a lot of people but before all the shit had gone down after his mother’s death his entire future had been planned out. He was meant to go to university early, even. “I’m going to go to MIT to do physics and engineering.”

 

That earned a few raised eyebrows, but nobody argued. He was smart enough and everyone knew it.

 

It was Loki next and Tony turned to look at him curiously. Though the other boy had a neutral expression he was taking his time with responding.

 

“I don’t know,” Loki eventually spoke. “Something science related or maybe English. Or languages.” He shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. Tony was pretty sure that he wanted to talk more and tried to remember it. He’d ask him later when it was just too of them.

 

“Now that everyone has told us their ideas, let’s go onto a general discussion.”

 

* * *

 

“You seem happier than you were a few weeks ago.”

 

“Huh?” Loki turned to look at Natasha, trying not to seem too confused. They were having a period of personal studying in French – relaxed enough to allow talking as long as everyone still worked. He didn’t really know where the question was coming from.

 

“You’ve relaxed around everyone else,” Natasha lips quirked upwards in what was almost a smile. “You were fine when just with me, and Bruce, but you were obviously uncomfortable in the group. Doesn’t seem to be the case anymore. I’m glad.”

 

“I talked to Tony and decided to give everyone a chance,” Loki gave a slight shrug. Tony had said he’d told the others about what had happened but Loki wasn’t sure just how much. He liked Natasha but not enough to talk about how close his friendship was with Tony. That just felt very personal.

 

“He did tell us about what happened,” Natasha nodded. “I know that we can all be a bit difficult to be around, for different reasons, but I hope you stick with us.”

 

“I’m going to try.”

 

“That’s good,” Natasha’s smile turned slightly sly. “If you need any advice for anything feel free to come to me. I’ve had my fair share for relationships before.”

 

Loki blinked, choking on his words. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Natasha just smiled more. “Sure you don’t. I’m a little bit better at observation than the rest of the group.”

 

Not sure how to respond Loki just nodded. He decided not to pay Natasha’s words too much attention. Okay, so she’d definitely noticed the closeness between Tony and him. But he didn’t like Tony. Not really, at least. He liked _internet_ Tony. Maybe he would come to like all of Tony in that way.

 

But that wasn’t something he was going to think about now. It was a thought for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the the quiet frankly awful and short chapter >< It took me this long to write this much because I've got the flu, and have had it since the 1st. It's very difficult to write when feeling horrible and feverish all the time. I'm just beginning to get better though!
> 
> Along with this university started back this week so updates so this fic will probably be quite slow and a lot less frequent. But I will keep updating! The next few chapters should hopefully get into some more interesting parts of the story.

Loki ran a hand through his hair for the fifth time since he had left his house, a feeling of nervous excitement filling his chest as he approached the door to Tony’s. The weekend had rolled around quickly even with the rest of the week being monotonous. Tony had approached Loki on the Friday, dark eyes lit up as he babbled on about how this weekend was a science weekend and that Loki _must_ join him and Bruce. So Loki had accepted the offer. Who knows, it could be fun.

 

Before he rang the doorbell he double checked his messages just to make sure that he had the right house. Just in case, really. It would be embarrassing to have gotten the wrong house.

 

“Loki!” A wide grin crossed Tony’s lips as he opened the door, and Loki couldn’t help but smile back. “Glad you could make it.”

 

“Didn’t want to leave Bruce alone with you,” Loki shrugged, stepping into the house. He’d been over the weekend before after bowling. But it was a bit different now. It seemed more personal. It was from here that Tony had messaged him for years. He was just glad that Tony’s father wasn’t around. Loki wasn’t sure if he’d be able to restrain himself from getting angry at the man.

 

“Now that’s just mean,” Tony whined, though he didn’t stop smiling as he led Loki up the stairs and towards what Loki assumed was his bedroom. “Anyway, Brucie has been here for almost an hour so you did a bad job there!”

 

“I’ll have to offer him my condolences, then.”

 

“Well he’s been having plenty of fun,” Tony retorted, opening a door with a sweeping gesture and indicating Loki in before him.

 

Tony’s room was as big, and as messy, as he’d expected. There were parts strewn all across the floor along with various blueprints of designs. There were shelves holding models, CDs and DVDs. Loki noticed a few books as well but they were mostly hidden away. The desktop at his desk, with three screens, maybe Loki pretty jealous. After all he only had a cheap laptop he’d gotten years ago.

 

“Like what you see?” Tony smirked and leaned against the now closed door.

 

“Could do with being tidied,” Loki shrugged though he smiled as he stepped further in.

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” a quiet voice piped up from where Bruce sat on the floor, writing some equations in a notebook. “Maybe he’ll finally listen if it’s you.”

 

“I wouldn’t hold out hope,” Tony laughed before dragging Loki over to a corner. “Hey, Lokes, look at this! It’s the robot I’ve been working on for the past year. I’m almost done as well, just need to put a few finishing touches to the code and upload it into him. It’s quite a basic AI but I’m hoping to do something bigger soon.”

 

“It’s… impressive.” And it really was. Loki didn’t know what else to say about the somewhat claw like robot. He assumed it was being made to help Tony with his inventions, or something similar.

 

“I know, isn’t it just,” Tony practically preened. “I haven’t named him yet – I’ll wait until he’s working for that.”

 

“Hopefully he’ll be less annoying than his creator,” Loki teased, earning a bit of a chuckle from Bruce.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see,” Tony smiled, not looking at all put out. “Anyway, let’s get down to business! Me and Bruce were trying to figure out if with enough radiation you could cause some kind of super mutation.”

 

“I hope you’re not planning to actually test that out,” Loki responded drily. “Because if that’s why I’m here I’ll have to kindly decline.”

 

“No, no, this is purely theoretical!” Tony shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you anyway, Loki. Probably.”

 

“We’ve got most of the physics side of things down,” Bruce interrupted before Tony could say anything more stupid. “It’s the biology that I’m struggling with and Tony’s no help there. I’m sure between us we can figure it out.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting down beside Bruce with a smile. Yes, this could be very fun. “Show me what you’ve got so far.”

 

* * *

 

“So how’s it going for you and Chief? Or should I say Loki?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Pep,” Tony looked at the strawberry blonde across the table with a slight frown.

 

“You’ve already forgotten the date for which you called me, asking to find your jacket?” Pepper smiled slightly, delicately taking a bite of her pasta. “You did tell me who it was with.”

 

“I never told you that his name was Loki,” Tony narrowed his eyes at one of his closest friends. Of course, he should’ve guessed Pepper wouldn’t wait a week to find out all the juicy details.

 

“No, Bruce did when I asked him.”

 

“That traitor.”

 

“When were you planning to tell me about it?”

 

“Today,” Tony shrugged. “It didn’t seem important enough to phone you about or anything, Pep. It’s not like I’m even dating him. We’ve decided to try just being friends.”

 

“If anything that’s more reason to call me,” Pepper laughed lightly. “We both know which of the two of us has a better track record with relationships.”

 

“Now that’s not fair – the only proper relationship I’ve had was with you and we both mutually broke that off.”

 

“True, but that still gives me a better track record,” Pepper smiled. “So, do you like him?”

 

“I, well, yes,” Tony didn’t have to give much thought to it. Of course he liked Loki. He’d liked Loki long ago before they’d even met in person. Actually meeting him only made him like him all the more. And if he was going to tell anyone that it would be Pepper. They were close enough friends to meet like this semi-regularly.

 

“So when will you ask him out?”

 

“I don’t know. Not yet. It’s only been a week after all! Loki wanted time and I’m going to give him that,” Tony paused. “I don’t want to fuck this up, Pep.”

 

“When have you ever been good at waiting.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I can wait when it’s important. And this time it is. Anyway, I’m happy just to be friends with Loki. We spent long enough like that before.”

 

Pepper gave him a fond smile, one which honestly scared him a little. All he normally got was disapproving looks and frowns from her. Understandable when she had to put up with his shit and wasn’t the kindly soul that Bruce was. “Well, you know you can always contact me for advice.”

 

“I do. Thanks, Pep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to writing!
> 
> I still technically have one more exam, but I'm a lot more free and motivated to write. Seeing Infinity Wars (;-;) might have inspired me a bit. I just want Tony and Loki and everyone to be happy, so I went back to writing. I get motivation for my fic every time I see a new marvel movie, really xD Though especially after IW, it was sooooo good (and sad).
> 
> Anyway, I plan to try and update weekly if possible? We'll see how that goes it really depends on how busy I am and what I'm doing.
> 
> To anyway who is new to this story, please check out An Ocean Apart, But a Message Away first! And to all those who are not, thank you for sticking with this even with the long hiatuses. I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“So how was your weekend, Loki?” Natasha smiled at him as the two of them left French and headed towards lunch. They’d had a test in class so there was no chance to properly talk.

“Good,” Loki nodded. “I enjoyed myself doing science with Bruce and Tony. Though I’m not sure how much I enjoyed playing smash brothers on the wii afterwards.”

Natasha laughed. “Those two are very… practiced at that.”

Loki could only agree. He enjoyed gaming himself, but the wii wasn’t something he’d ever touched. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to have every gaming console on the planet. Bruce and Tony clearly played smash against each other a lot which just made it harder for Loki even if they’d gone easy on him. “How was your weekend?”

“Quiet,” she gave a shrug. “Clint insisted on coming over for a day, but that was mostly for help with work. It was nice to get a bit of break honestly.”

“I can imagine,” Loki smiled. He’d enjoyed the weekend with Bruce and Tony but it had left him tired, if not physically socially. That had made it a little tough going back to school that day. Still, it was nice to have friends for once. And school was an awful lot easier when he wasn’t being bullied.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, joining the queue to buy lunch. It didn’t take long before they were heading towards the table that everyone else was already at.

“Loki!” Unsurprisingly Tony was the first to great them, enthusiastically patting the seat beside him. Loki rolled his eyes but sat down in it anyway. “Glad to see you two English nerds finally made it.”

“You’re just jealous that you’re not in the top class for it,” Loki retorted, earning a laugh from Natasha. “Must be hard to be a self proclaimed genius but fall behind in one thing.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault it’s compulsory!” Tony let out a slight huff. “If it wasn’t I’d be doing something else more useful.”

“Ah, yes, because speaking correctly isn’t useful at all,” Loki laughed, giving Tony a good natured nudge.

“It must be quite embarrassing that the two foreign students are the best at it,” Natasha added with a smile, gaining sheepish looks from everyone at the table.

“Not everyone can have our talent at languages, Nat, you have to forgive them.”

“I guess it is understandable that they would all struggle.”

“Hey, stop boosting each others egos!” Tony put in before they could continue speaking, gaining a nod of agreement from Clint. Steve and Bruce just didn’t seem bothered at all.

“You’re just jealous for not boosting yours,” Loki teased.

“He kind of has you at that one,” Clint laughed, earning a glare from Tony.

“Don’t side with them, Clint!”

“Sorry, Tony, but you do have a bit of an ego.”

“Traitor,” Tony pouted. Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. Really, Tony was nothing if not overdramatic. It was somewhat endearing.

“There, there, Tony,” Loki patted him gently on the arm with a fake sympathetic smile. “I’m sure one day you’ll find someone happy to constantly compliment you.”

“I wouldn’t hold out hope for it,” Clint added. “He tends to attract sarcastic people more than anything.”

“That would explain how we so easily became friends,” Loki gave an almost fond smile. Though he wasn’t sure how easily sarcasm translated through text.

“We became friends when we were eight,” Tony just looked confused. “I was smart then, but I don’t think either of us were as witty as we are now.”

“Speak for yourself,” Loki laughed. “I like to think I was quite the witty eight year old.”

“Well, you were certainly smart, that’s probably why we got on.”

“Hey, stop flirting you two,” Natasha was the one who interrupted this time while Clint made a gagging sound.

Loki couldn’t help but blush at that. They weren’t flirting, were they? That wasn’t what Loki had been trying to do. It was just friendly, really. It was what they’d always done when talking online before. Perhaps this was just Natasha teasing them rather than implying the two liked each other. That was wasn’t something Loki wanted to thing on while in school.

“You’re just jealous of our great and long term friendship,” Tony proclaimed, not seeming put out at all.

“I highly doubt it,” Bruce didn’t even skip a beat as he responded, continuing without waiting for a reply. “Lunch is almost over, want to head to class early, Loki? The teacher said that he’d be there early for people to start their experiments.”

“That sounds good,” Loki nodded. He was enjoying their conversation, but as soon as the word flirting had been brought up he’d felt a bit uncomfortable. That kind of thing in relation to Tony was complicated at the moment. Loki just had a big mess of feelings that he needed to sort out.

“You’re leaving me here with these two?” Tony pouted again, gesturing at Natasha and Clint. Nat’s smile had a hidden deadliness to it and Clint’s was just pure evil.

“Steve’s also here,” Bruce pointed out. Not that Steve was going to be much help. He’d spent the entire lunchtime so far silently looking over various things related to the football team. They had a big match coming up soon and it seemed that he had quite a bit of organising to do for training.

“Sorry, Tony, but work calls.” Loki wasn’t really sorry. Tony could deal with spending a bit of time with his other friends anyway. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

Bruce gave a slight wave and the two of them left before Tony could protest further.

* * *

 

 _“Loki, would you help me with dinner?”_ Frigga poked her head into Loki’s room, fond smile on her face at the site of him curled up reading. He’d holed himself up in there as soon as he’d gotten home. With his father having gotten back while he was in school he’d wanted to avoid any interaction. Of course Thor had beelined straight for Odin’s study, but that wasn’t something Loki was interested in.

 _“Sure,”_ Loki put in his bookmark and put down the book. He didn’t particularly want to stop, it was just getting to the good part, but he knew his mother would be stressing over making a proper meal. He got up and followed his mother downstairs.

Thankfully neither of his brothers were hanging around the kitchen, meaning the cooking process was rather peaceful. Loki really didn’t mind helping out with making dinner. If anything he quite enjoyed cooking. It was relaxing and his mother was always there to guide him.

It was the meals that follow that he didn’t particularly like.

He tried not to think about that as he peeled the potatoes. Better to just concentrate on relaxing as he helped with cooking.

“ _How was school?”_ His mother asked as he handed her the peeled potatoes.

“ _Fine,”_ Loki shrugged, moving onto the next task. “ _Some classes were dull. We started our individual projects in Biology so that’s enjoyable. Me and Bruce have quite a lot of crossover so we’re helping each other with that.”_

 _“I’m glad you’re enjoying school more,”_ Frigga responded with a soft smile. _“It is good you have friends to spend your time with. Tony seemed nice when you had him over.”_

 _“He is.”_ Loki allowed himself to admit something to his mother that he hadn’t said to anyone else. Of course, it was obvious to everyone that he got on well with Tony. They just tended to shoot snide comments at each other. “ _He’s a good friend. Everyone is.”_

Frigga just smiled at that before bustling about to finish the food.

“ _Mother, when will dinner be ready?”_ Thor bound into the kitchen, nose twitching slightly as if he had been brought in by the alluring smell of the almost finished meat. Loki was surprised he hadn’t appeared earlier.

“ _It will only be a few minutes,”_ Frigga slapped Thor’s hand away from grabbing one of the finished potatoes. _“How about you go and get your father and brother?”_

Thor willingly agreed to this, leaving as quickly as he’d come with his booming voice now ringing around the house.

Loki set the table and helped his mother put out all of the dishes, managing to finish before the other three arrived to sit down. Loki took his place beside his mother.

Everyone was quiet as they helped themselves to food – but it didn’t take long for Thor to launch himself into regaling the story of the practice match they’d had for football. Of course most of it involved just how great he was at the game. Loki just zoned it out and concentrated on eating. It would be over soon enough.

 _“While we’re on the topic of school,”_ Frigga spoke up after Thor finished his story, turning to her husband where he sat at the head of the table (looking sickeningly proud of the blond idiot). _“There are parent and teacher meetings coming up for the boys. I think it would be good if we both attended.”_

 _“Whatever for?”_ Odin response was as gruff as ever. _“They’ve only been there for a few weeks.”_

 _“Its with advisers about university applications and future plans,”_ Frigga smiled slightly, though there was a certain sadness in her eyes. Loki knew that she’d miss them all when they graduated. _“They are finished high school this year.”_

 _“Hmm,”_ Odin seemed to consider it for a moment. _“I have already discussed this with Thor and I have no understanding of Baldur and Loki’s interests. There is no advice I can give there so I don’t think it is necessary for me to come.”_

 _“Dear,”_ Frigga sighed softly, a mixture of exasperation and fondness (where that came from Loki didn’t understand). _“It is important for all of our children that we attend and try to understand, even if they are not going into something we did.”_

 _“Fine, I will go,”_ Odin made it sound like he was doing his children a favour by giving in to his wife’s requests. The reactions of the three varied from Thor who was delighted, to Baldur who couldn’t care either way to Loki who would have much preferred if it was just Frigga. He had no idea what he wanted to do and he didn’t want Odin to be there seeing him fumble about with it.

He was pleased his mother had won the small argument, managing to get across that they had more children than just Thor. While he may be the perfect poster child, with neither Baldur or Loki wanting to go into business, they still existed. If anything it had been better when Tyr was around – Loki didn’t feel so bitter about someone four years older getting the most attention.

Thankfully conversation quickly changed to Odin’s business trip away and Loki was able to zone out again. Family dinners when his father was present were never something he enjoyed.

He was more than happy when dinner was done and he could escape back to his room. It hadn’t been that bad, but just knowing his father was back in the house made him feel uncomfortable. With a soft sigh he pulled out his phone. Since they had met it had been a lot easier for him and Tony to text, rather than logging onto the site they’d always used. He missed it a bit but it was nice to move on.

 

Loki: My dad’s home, ugh

Tony: Damn sucks

Tony: He being a shit again

Loki: Not as bad as before, but he almost refused to come to the parent-adviser meeting

Loki: I would rather he didn’t

Tony: Shit I forgot about those

Tony: I’m guessing he would be happy to go to Thors, though?

Loki: Of course

Loki: Thor wants to do business, whereas Baldur wants to do something artistic and I just don’t know

Tony: Sucks

Tony: Well if you want we can talk about that stuff sometime

Tony: I may not look organised, but I actually started looking at courses ages ago!

Tony: May be able to help

Loki: Thanks that’d be nice

Loki: Maybe at a counselling session or something

Tony: Sounds good

Tony: Or you can come to mine soon?

Loki: Eh, it’s a bit messy

Tony: Oh come it isn’t that bad!

Tony: please?

Loki: Fine

Loki: We can organise that another time

Loki: I’m going to go read

Tony: Sure, see you tomorrow, Lokes

Loki: See you tomorrow… Anthony

 

Loki rolled his eyes slightly and put his phone time. Time to read, relax and pretend he didn’t have to deal with Odin again anytime soon.

* * *

 

“I don’t even know why I bother trying to explain it, they just don’t get the most basic programming,” Tony sighed as he walked with Bruce towards counselling. “It’s not that hard to figure out! Honestly, my entire class are idiots and I can’t believe some are considering doing computing degrees.”

“Not everyone can find it as easy as you,” Bruce chided softly. He was already used to these complaints. With his psychology class right next to Tony’s computing one they always ended up walking together afterwards.

“That doesn’t excuse just how bad they are at it!” Tony shook his head. “I’m not expecting them to program AI or anything, just to write some simple code like we’re asked to. You know some of them even expect me to do their work?”

“Just refuse to,” Bruce shrugged.

“Don’t worry, I do,” Tony gave a nod as if he’d won by doing so. Really, his computing classes were just a drag. He already knew everything they were taught. But the teacher was pretty lenient and let him do whatever when he finished his work, as long as it was related. That gave him plenty of time to work on his own coding projects in school.

They spent the rest of the short walk in silence, Tony having run out of things to complain about. There was only so long he could rant about how stupid people were. Okay, maybe he could’ve gone on for a bit longer. But there was only so long it would be something Bruce hadn’t already heard.

“Oh thank god, I’m glad someone finally arrived!” Clint greeted them with a dramatic sigh from where he sat, chair leaned back and feet on the table. No one else was in sight. “I was beginning to think everyone had cancelled on me without saying.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t we can cancel, even if we want to.”

“True,” Clint frowned. “But really what takes everyone so long?”

“Your class is right next door,” Bruce pointed out, sitting down and pulling out his trusty book to hide behind to avoid arguments.

“Brucie does have a point,” Tony agreed, taking the seat next to Clint. “Though Natasha and Loki’s class is closer than ours, so they should really be here first.”

“What’s that you’re saying about us?” Natasha’s cold voice from the door made Tony jump slightly, Loki’s smirk not really helping his fear that she was about to rip into him. Clint was quick to take his feet of the desk when she glared at him.

“Nothing bad, dear Natasha,” Tony put on his most sickeningly sweet voice and batted his eyes for good measure. “Would I ever say anything mean about you?”

“Yes,” Natasha’s instant response almost hurt, if Tony didn’t know it was true. “But I’ll let you off this once.”

“You are kind and gracious.”

That earned him rolled eyes from both Natasha and Loki. They were scarily in sync. Loki opened his mouth to say something that was probably a snide comment, but didn’t get a chance as Coulson entered and got everyone’s attention. Steve and Thor slipped in just in time.

“Right, I’m glad everyone’s here on time,” Coulson looked around the group before pulling out a stack of paper. “Today we’re going to be setting goals. Simply, I want you to think of three goals. One very short term, one to be completed by the end of this term and one for the end of the year. It can be anything, simple or complicated. It gives something for you to work towards and for me to help you with.” He handed the papers to Steve who started handing them around. “Feel free to talk to each other or me if you need any help.”

Tony couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sheet he was given. The three boxes for each answer just made it seem a bit juvenile. He wondered if everyone else had done this at the beginning of last year. Seemed like a bit of a pain. He assumed Coulson didn’t want goals like ‘finish building my robot.’ It was probably more related to the reason he was here.

Everyone seemed to have different reactions to the task. Steve was writing away, Thor looked a bit confused, Natasha and Bruce both thoughtful as they wrote and Clint was already talking to Coulson. Loki was just staring at the piece of paper as if it was alien.

So Tony went up to Loki.

“You struggling?”

Loki looked up with a frown. “This is a stupid idea.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony responded, quiet enough that Coulson wouldn’t here it. He pulled up a chair to sit at the same desk as Loki. “I wish I could write something about science goals. I don’t think Coulson would accept getting good grades as a goal either, because he knows I find it is.”

“It would be the same for me,” Loki sighed. Tony could tell he was genuinely struggling with this. He could understand. Both of them had been through shit they didn’t really want to put on paper.

“Why don’t you go for something simple then?” Tony hummed thoughtfully. “Like put don’t skip any classes for the goal for the term? You skipped a lot at your old school after all.”

Loki considered it before nodding. “That’s a good idea. I’m not sure if I’ll stick to it, but I’m trying anyway.”

“Glad to be helpful for once,” Tony laughed, before thinking more. “The long term one could be to give up smoking?”

“You want me to give up smoking,” Loki raised an eyebrow at him while writing down the other suggestion.

“Well it’s up to you, but it ain’t healthy,” Tony shrugged. “Kind of like me cutting down on alcohol.”

“You put down giving up alcohol and I’ll put it down.”

Tony paused. “Fair, okay then, how about cut down?”

“I’ve already done that a bit, you know that,” Loki shook his head. He was down to only a few a day now that he couldn’t really do it at school. He didn’t need the stress relief as much anymore.

Tony gave a thoughtful hum. He was a bit stumped now, without going into stuff that was too personal to mention when other people could overhear.

“Let’s think of something for you,” Loki was quick to change the focus. “You haven’t got anything.”

“Sure. Got any ideas?”

“Be less annoying,” Loki teased, smiling slightly.

“Serious ones, bambi,” Tony rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile back. It was nice to be able to tease each other like they did now.

“Fine, fine.” Loki sighed softly. “Ah, I don’t know. I can’t think of anything right now. This is just dumb.”

“It’s fine, we’ll figure something out,” Tony shrugged, frowning down at the paper. After a little while he came up with at least one idea. ‘Don’t do any drugs’ was put down in the long term goal. He’d managed to stick to that for the past half year and he wanted to keep at it. Really, he never wanted to go back to how he was.

Loki leaned over to look at what he’d written and gave him an approving nudge. Tony couldn’t help but smile.

Yeah, that was definitely possible with his friends there for him now.

* * *

 

Tony knew that Howard was back the instance he entered the house after school on Friday. The bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter, along with an glass with a little bit at the bottom, gave it away. Tony hadn’t touched his father’s alcohol in a long time (it was just easier to get it in other ways).

He’d hoped to make it up to his room and just avoid the man. However he was almost at the stairs when all plans of that were destroyed and Howard appeared from his workshop.

Though there was a slight from on his face, Howard didn’t seem to be in an awful mood. That was a start for getting through this without it being too painful.

“Anthony,” Howard intoned, looking at Tony. “I see you are home from school.”

“I am,” Tony replied neutrally. He almost felt upset – though he didn’t know what he was expecting. Howard wasn’t exactly going to ask how his day had went. That wouldn’t be like him at all.

“Anything important I should know of from my time away?”

“Ah, yeah,” Tony pulled around his backpack and rummaged in it. He assumed Howard meant things to do with school. Though, it was a strange question. If Tony had fucked up he would have gotten a goal. But he didn’t think on that too much. “There’s this. It’s about parent adviser meetings.”

Howard took the letter Tony held out, reading over it. “I won’t be attending this.” The paper found a bin as quickly as it had been in Howard’s hands.

“Huh?” Tony didn’t know what else to say.

“I’m only back until next Wednesday and then I will be away for business again. I have things to work on that are more important than this.”

Tony clenched his fist, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. This was nothing. His father was an asshole it wasn’t new. He knew that Howard preferred spending time in the other house he owned, which was closer to business contacts and further away from Tony. “Can’t you take some time of for this?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But this is my future. This is _important_.” He gritted his teeth. “If Mother was still here she would come.”

“But she is not, and I will not be attending,” Howard snapped. “You are more than intelligent enough to figure out what you want to do without my input.”

“That’s not the point!” Tony found his voice rising beyond his control. “This is the kind of thing that a parent is meant to care about! You’re supposed to give advice and help me apply. Maybe I need support! I’m your _son_ , can’t you prioritise me sometimes?”

“You will get into whatever university you apply to,” Howard’s voice was sharp, and Tony could tell he was getting angry too. He didn’t care. “You know how important Stark Industries is. It _is_ your future. I’m surprised that you would be weak enough to need help for this.”

“It’s not weak to ask for help!” Tony was practically shouting now. “I know I can get in, I know what I want to do, but that isn’t the point. That doesn’t make it easy.” He paused. “Do you even care?”

He didn’t give Howard the time to answer, knowing the answer wouldn’t be one he liked.

“Fuck it, I don’t need you there! I don’t even need you in my life.”

Tony turned and bolted up the stairs, ignoring Howard’s angry shouts of his name at his back. He was not dealing with that. He didn’t care that he was the one who had antagonised Howard. Just the sight of the man had set an anger boiling under his skin and a few words had been enough to push him over the edge.

He reached his room, slamming the door and sliding down to sit against it. His mind was running like crazy, thinking about everything and nothing at once. The bottles of alcohol he had lying beside his bed, there for parties and some casual drinking, were all too tempting to knock back. And there was the small stash he’d managed to hide from Bruce’s drug search months ago. Just in case. It was all so tempted. It would be so easy just to make the anger go away, pretend Howard didn’t exist and lose himself and alcohol again. It would be so nice to slip back into the habit.

Instead he pulled out his phone, and texted Bruce.

 

Tony: Can I stay at yours the weekend?

Tony: Howard is home

 

While he waited for a response he began to pack anyway. If Bruce couldn’t have him he’d find someone else. Steve would happily put him up, even if it meant dealing with him. Clint and Natasha were possibilities, though a bit less likely. He didn’t want to try with Loki. He knew that his friend had enough problems with his own father.

 

Bruce: Sure

Bruce: I’ll meet you halfway

Bruce: Your sleeping without a duvet if you’ve had anything to drink

 

Tony smiled slightly at the texts, finishing stuffing the last few pieces of clothing he’d need. Bruce really was a lifesaver. He appreciated him, now more so than ever. How he hadn’t before he didn’t understand.

Thankfully it was easy enough to sneak out, leaving a note to say were he was going (not that Howard would notice). Soon enough he was on his way to Bruce’s and a more peaceful weekend.

_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my goal is to update roughly every Sunday / Monday, so let's hope that works!
> 
> Also thank you for all the kind comments on the last chapter it really helps keep me motivated <3

English class was supposed to be a break from Loki, one where he didn’t have to talk to anyone and could concentrate on something he enjoyed learning. Pair work very much went against this.

He was just glad that they were put into pairs rather than getting to choose. He didn’t exactly have any friends in this class. Though that didn’t bother him since he’d assumed there wouldn’t be any kind of group work. Collaboratively writing an essay and giving a presentation on one of a selection of texts wasn’t his idea of fun.

There was a bit of shuffling about of where people where sat before they were all put into pairs. The teacher put up the list of texts they could choose from and left them to get to work.

“Hey there,” Loki’s partner gave him a grin, holding out his hand. Loki shook it cautiously (what kind of teenager offered handshakes?). “I’m Frey, nice to meet you.”

“Loki,” Loki responded, tilting his head. Strange. Frey really wasn’t an American name at all. The other boy was blond haired and blue eyed, shorter than Loki by a fair amount and slender. He didn’t seem unfit or scrawny though like Loki was.

“Loki, huh?” Frey hummed. “Where are you originally from?”

“Norway.”

“Same! What a coincidence. Though I only spent a few years there before we moved over here.”

So that would explain the name Frey. Though Loki couldn’t say this was a conversation he wanted to continue. He didn’t exactly want to explain all the moving he’d gone through if this person he barely knew started pushing. “Shouldn’t we choose a novel?”

“Ah, yes, that would be a good plan. I don’t know about you, but Brave New World seems like the most appealing out of them all.”

Loki scanned all the books before nodding his agreement. “I’ve already read it, but I’d like to do that.” He’d read most if the traditional dystopian novels. It was one of his favourite genres along with fantasy, though he wasn’t too fond of most modern dystopia. They just didn’t have the same feel.

“Sounds like a plan to me then!” Frey grinned. “I haven’t read it yet, but I can get that done before English tomorrow. Then we can get started on the analysing.”

“That works,” Loki gave a short response. He understood now why the teacher had waited until the end of the class to start putting them in pairs, finishing her explanation of close reading techniques first. Most people wouldn’t have already read the book they chose. And Loki didn’t have his copy of Brave New World on him anyway. It was difficult to work out an essay to write on something he didn’t have with him.

“I’ve been meaning to read the book myself. I read 1984 a long time ago, but I just finished Fahrenheit 451 recently. I always planned to read more dystopia so this is a good opportunity.”

“I read quite a lot of it,” Loki shrugged. “Brave New World was probably one of my favourites, though I liked both of them too.”

Frey nodded. “Well I know who I’ll be coming to for recommendations.”

The blond looked like he was about to launch into some sort of long conversation about books he wanted to read, but was stopped by the bell ringing. Even as he got ready to head to French Loki couldn’t help but smile slightly. Partner work wasn’t the best, but it was nice to have ended up with someone who shared his taste.

* * *

 

“You think we can do science again this weekend? I’ve been getting the craving to do that again,” Tony hummed thoughtfully, turning his excited to gaze to Loki and Bruce as they headed to lunch. It didn’t help that he’d been stuck without being able to make anything over the weekend. Bruce’s house wasn’t quite as kitted out as his, considering his parents weren’t rich engineers.

“Steve has a big match on Saturday and we said we’d go to support him,” Bruce pointed out. Both Tony and Loki gave out groans.

“I don’t really enjoy watching those,” Tony whined.

“Thor won’t let it go if I don’t go,” Loki added bitterly. He didn’t understand why Thor was so excited about making him and Baldur go to his first match of the season. It wasn’t like Loki hadn’t seen something like it before.

“Well at least you’ll have some good company,” Tony shrugged. Maybe it wouldn’t be awful. He should just see it as hanging out with his friends and seeing more of Loki, albeit with some sweaty men running around with a ball in the background. Though he wasn’t sure he could deal with Clint when he got into the cheering spirit. The last time he’d been made to hold a banner and shout equally encouraging and embarrassing things at Steve.

“Tony, Bruce, Loki!” Speak of the devil, Clint came up to them right as they entered the lunch hall. It seemed like he was hovering at the back of the lunch queue looking like a kicked puppy.

“Did you piss of Natasha again?” Tony rolled his eyes as he joined the line. Normally Clint only got like this when he had, and she didn’t want to see his face.

“No,” Clint glanced over at their normal table conspiratorially. “Steve is already here, but he’s brought someone I don’t know.”

“So you’re saying you were too scared to go sit down?” Tony laughed slightly.

“I just didn’t want to be rude,” Clint retorted. But Tony could tell he was lying through his teeth. It was almost sweet. He’d forgotten how awkward most of his friends were around new people.

“Well don’t worry we’ll protect you!” Tony proclaimed, putting a friendly arm around Clint (that quickly got batted away). “Between Tony the genius, Bruce the gentle and Loki… who’s the muscle we’ll get through this!”

“Why am I the muscle?” Loki frowned.

“He ran out of ways to describe anyone but himself,” Bruce put in with a soft sigh.

“Well, that doesn’t really make me want to go along with that plan.”

“I don’t think it really matters,” Bruce shrugged. “We’re going to sit there anyway.”

“Right you are, Brucie!” Tony chirped up, grinning. “Glad to have you on board project ‘Get Clint to sit with new people’.”

“That’s an awful name.” Both Clint and Loki said something along the same lines in response. Tony just pouted, beginning to head towards the table now that they’d gotten their food.

Somehow Natasha had snuck in before them (she had a packed lunch) and was chatting away with this new person in another language. Tony guessed Russian. The person, Steve’s friend, had somewhat shaggy brown hair and eyes. He looked a bit bedraggled and almost as strong as their perfect blond.

“Heya Cap, didn’t know you had friends outside of us,” Tony sat down beside his friend, ever the charmer. Loki took a place beside Natasha (cause Clint to pout and sit beside Tony), with Bruce beside him.

“Ah, sorry, I meant to introduce you before,” Steve stumbled over his words a bit, interrupting the conversation between Natasha and his friend with a slight nudge. “This is Bucky. We went to the same elementary before he moved away, and I just realised he’d moved to this school. Bucky, this is Tony, Clint, Bruce and Loki.”

Steve introduced them all in turn. Bucky just gave them all a curt nod before returning to the conversation with Natasha. Loki was quick to join in, being the only other one with any understanding of the language.

“Friendly, isn’t he?” Tony raised an eyebrow, digging into his food.

“He’s nice when he gets used to you,” Steve replied, looking a bit put out. “He’s just a bit quiet around new people.”

“Didn’t mean any offence by it,” Tony mumbled through eating. “And anyway, Clint was too scared to sit down with the two of you.”

“Hey, that was because I didn’t want to interrupt them!” Clint glared at Tony.

“Sure, you weren’t just worried about the new interactions.”

“Don’t tease him, it’s normal to be nervous about those,” Steve put in, ever the goodie two shoes.

“I wasn’t nervous.”

Tony and Clint continued to jab at each other back and forth, Steve occasionally putting on a show of disappointment. It quickly removed any tenseness as they went back to the normal bickering.

Tony didn’t get a chance to talk to Steve’s friend, Bucky, at all that lunch time. But he was sure if Loki could talk to him he couldn’t be all that bad.

_-_

Tony went back home Tuesday after school, having essentially been kicked out by Bruce. Something about him distracting the other from his work. Okay, Tony could be a bit annoying, but that was unfair. Maybe it was because of him and Clint bickering so much at lunch and Bruce just needed a good break from people. Tony could understand that.

He was glad that there was no sign of Howard when he got in. The man was probably either holed up working or at some kind of meeting here in New York. He normally only came back if he was needed for something, with the main headquarters of Stark Industries being on Los Angeles. Tony was just glad Howard had never made him live there.

His bedroom door was slightly ajar, which was weird since he could’ve sworn he’d closed it before leaving. Ah well couldn’t be anything big.

It was when he entered his room that he knew someone had actually been in. The place was almost spotless, floor clear of the various bits he’d been working on. Apart from the robot he’d been working on, neatly stored beside his bed, it was all gone. Everything physical he’d been working on was gone.

Clenching and unclenching his fists Tony’s eyes flicked to the note stuck to his desk.

_“I have someone coming in to clean the house on Tuesday. She had permission to throw out anything lying around on the floor so clean it up if you don’t want to happen.”_

Of course it had been Howard. He’d known that Tony wouldn’t be home before this and because he couldn’t punish his son, not really, he’d organised for someone to clean up the place. Coincidentally giving that person permission to just throw out everything Tony was working on.

Fuck.

Tony didn’t even feel angry anymore. He just was just done with dealing with Howard. He couldn’t wait to move out and not be dependant on him at all. He needed his money just now, for food and materials (thankfully his father never cut that off or he’d find himself reported for starving his son). But when he went off to College he’d make it himself. He was just more motivated to go now, maybe even get a scholarship.

Yeah that would work. Fuck Howard, he didn’t need him.

* * *

 

Loki felt quite out of it for most of Wednesday, sort of zoning in and out of paying attention to his classes. He spent most of lunch silently, playing with his food as he thought over and over again about what to say in the meeting he had coming up.

Most people had their first advisor meeting this week, to discuss their future. His was after lunch, in the only study period he had. Since it had come up at the counselling session a while back he hadn’t had a chance to talk to anyone about his plans. He had considered asking his mother to help, but she’d been busy the past few days. And Tony hadn’t been in a good mood at all since what happened with Howard the day before.

He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous as he approached Coulson’s office. He knew he shouldn’t be, he was hardly going to get into trouble for not knowing what he wanted to do. But it didn’t stop the anxiety from eating away at him. He would have skipped school today if he could’ve.

“Come on in Loki,” Coulson responded instantly after he knocked in the door.

Loki quietly entered, taking the seat available. He waited in a tense silence as Coulson sorted some documents before looking at him.

“No need to be so tense,” Coulson gave a smile that didn’t really make Loki relax anymore even though he knew it should. “You’re not in trouble, this time. Let’s hope it stays that way.”

Loki just gave a terse nod. He’d be less worried if he was in trouble. At least _that_ he was used to.

“Now this is just a simple talk, nothing more to it,” Coulson continued. “I am here to help you with your applications to university, or anything else you want to do.”

Loki just nodded again.

“Well let’s start. Before you said that you weren’t sure what you wanted to do. I assume that you still feel them same?” At another nod, Coulson continued. “Let’s start with the subject, then it will be easier to choose a university. Now you can apply to more than one subject but it will be easier to just select one, as you will not have to write a different statement for all.”

Loki nodded again, before realising that this time Coulson was waiting to speak. He guessed it wouldn’t really be a meeting if he didn’t say anything. “I’ve been trying to think about, but I’m still not sure. I was set on Biochemistry for a while, but I enjoy English and learning languages a lot. So I’m really not sure.”

“So you have a few options then,” Coulson looked through a sheet of paper thoughtfully. “You have good grades in all of those subjects so you could easily do all of them. What do you see yourself doing as a job?”

Loki paused thoughtfully. “Science, probably.” When he thought of it that way it made the choice easier. He would enjoy English and languages, but he wasn’t sure about a job in them. Languages he could maybe be a translator but he didn’t particularly want to travel a lot. And he loved doing science with Tony and Bruce.

“Well it looks like a science degree would suit you best then. You can always get a minor in a language or literature with it. Have you looked at any universities yet?”

“I have no.”

“Then that will be your task before the next meeting. We will have one next week, before the meeting with your parents.”

“Does that mean we’re done?” Loki felt slightly relieved. That was shorter than he’d expected, and had been a bit helpful. Coulson hadn’t really done anything but it had made him think.

“Yes, you’re free to go.”

* * *

 

“Your ten minutes late,” Coulson’s disappointed stare didn’t have the intended affect on Tony, who just lounged in a chair in his office.

“Sorry, I got distracted by a vending machine on the way over,” he waved the can of juice in his hand at the teacher. “Not like this is going to be a long meeting anyway.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Okay so maybe making the person who was going to help give him references for university wasn’t the best one to piss of a few minutes into a meeting, but Tony couldn’t help being himself. Coulson could deal with It anyway. “Well I already know what I want to do and where.”

“Engineering and Physics at MIT, yes?”

“Yup, a double masters in Electrical Engineering and Physics,” Tony corrected the slight differences. Though he didn’t think he’d specified the last time he’d said about it.

“Do you have a backup plan?”

“Don’t need one.”

“Everyone needs a backup plan, Stark,” Coulson sounded slightly exasperated even though they’d not been talking for very long. Tony guessed that being an adviser for a bunch of misfits was a bit of a pain.

“Well, I can think of that later.”

“Then have you started preparing to take the SAT and looked at what information you need for applying.”

“I took a test SAT when I was fourteen and got a very high mark, so I’ll be fine. I need to fill in short essay questions and the like. I haven’t looked at them yet but I plan to soon, along with getting references from teachers. There’s also some kind of interview.”

“Well,” Coulson looked almost shocked. “You’re more prepared than I expected. I would say applying as part of Early Action would be beneficial for you, as it means you’ll know earlier if you have a place. When are the deadlines?”

“Beginning of November.”

“Then it’s best if you start working on the essay responses now and give them to me to look over,” Coulson raised an eyebrow. “I know English isn’t your strongest subject.”

That was fair, Tony guessed. If only being able to write well wasn’t so important! Though he could see why, he’d need it to write scientific papers in the future.

“It will be good to have as much sorted as possible before the parent meeting.”

“About that,” Tony tried not to sound more hesitant or caring than he normally did. “My old man isn’t going to make it, he’s got business to attend to and won’t be around.”

Coulson frowned. “Is there anyone else who can attend instead.”

“Nope, not that I know of.”

Coulson nodded but didn’t push further. Tony was glad about it. His anger with Howard was still fresh, after what had happened two days before. He’d rather just not think about him at all if possible. Of course Coulson knew that he had issues with his father, but it had been hard enough talking to Loki and Bruce about it. Never mind someone else.

“Well then, I think that we are done. I’ll let you go. There is no need for you turn up at the allotted parents meeting time. I’ll see you next week for another meeting.”

Tony nodded, feeling ever so slightly grateful as he left.

* * *

 

“Mother!” Thor arrived home earlier from practice than expected, letting himself into the house and storming right into the kitchen.

He earned himself a glare from Loki, who had been helping Baldur with his English homework at the dining table. It had been nice and peaceful the last few hours. Loki didn’t really mind helping his brothers, especially Baldur. Unlike his twin Baldur could be quiet and was thoughtful. He had grown past childish shouting and a desire to do everything athletic, becoming someone closer to Frigga and Loki in personality. Thor had not and was as brutish as he had always been. It had been quite a nice atmosphere just the three of them.

“Welcome back, Thor,” Frigga indicated for Thor to sit with them, putting down the book she had been reading. Clearly she hoped that if he sat down he might quieten down a bit. “How was practice.”

“Good,” Thor nodded eagerly, looking somewhat like a puppy that had just come home from a nice and long walk. Now that Loki thought about it Thor looked like a puppy quite often. “The team is in good shape. I was wondering if we could have a party here after the match? Normally the captain would host the first one, but Steve cannot this weekend. It is a very important match!”

Frigga gave a slight smile, though her tone was a bit sterner. “Do you not remember what happened the last time you hosted a party?”

“We are older now and more responsible. Tyr didn’t ask permission for that one, but I am.”

“I will speak with your father about this,” Frigga stood up, patting his head on the way past. “Help yourself to a cookie for a snack, but only one. Don’t ruin your appetite before dinner.”

Thor quite happily did as their mother left to talk to Odin. He was munching away as he leaned over the table to look at Baldur’s English book.

“What you doing?” He was just about understandable around the eating.

“I’m trying to help Baldur with his maths homework, at least I _was_ before you interrupted,” Loki couldn’t help the bite in his tone. It barely affected Thor.

“It’s fine, I think I understand now,” Baldur smiled and closed the book. “Thank you for your help, Loki, I should get it done in time.”

“No problem,” Loki shrugged. It really hadn’t been. It was nice to actually be asked for help for once, rather than his parents making him help his brothers. It made him feel wanted. Just like when Tony invited him to do science or when he was invited out by his friends. It was a nice feeling.

“You’re both coming to the match on Saturday, right?” Thor looked at his two brothers expectantly.

“I can be,” Baldur nodded. Loki just hoped he had a friend to go with – it was difficult enough with Thor constantly trying to hang out with him and his friends.

“I am,” Loki paused, unable to not tease Thor. “But to see Steve, not you.”

“Steve is a very good player,” Thor nodded, only looking a little upset. Not quite the affect Loki had wanted. Maybe Thor was just too used to his jabs by now. “Will you help with the party?”

“What do you mean by help,” Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of that. Baldur seemed to agree by the way he folded his arms and joined Loki in staring at the blond.

“With tidying up afterwards and making sure no one breaks anything,” Thor looked a bit sheepish. “I will handle most of it, though, should it get out of hand.”

“Fine, but I have one condition for myself. I need you to not expect me to stay for the whole thing.” Loki definitely wouldn’t survive an entire party, even though he knew most of his friends would be there.

“I’d like the same,” Baldur put in with a shrug. “Also to be able to invite some of my friends.”

“Of course, that is perfectly fine,” Thor grinned as if it was already decided that it was happening. Though with it being Thor asking he’d probably get permission. He was Odin’s favourite son (that was home), after all.

They didn’t have to wait long, Thor chatting away to Baldur while Loki silently listened, before Frigga was back. She started talking before Thor could pester her for an answer.

“You can have the party,” Frigga started, holding up a hand before Thor got too excited. “Your father and I are going to go away for the weekend, something we’ve wanted to do for a while. However the house must be in the same state it was when we left it. If it’s not spotless on Sunday there will be trouble.”

“Thank you, mother, don’t worry we will clean up afterwards,” Thor grinned.

“Just make sure we don’t regret the decision,” Frigga threatened, though it was good natured. Loki didn’t entirely understand why she trusted Thor to not ruin the entire place.

He wasn’t sure what to think abut hosting a party himself. Maybe it would be better than the last time. This time he’d have friends there. Yeah, it could be fun.


	6. Semi-Permanent Hiatus

I'm really sorry to have to do this. However I don't have the motivation or time to write this story. It's holding me back from writing other things I'd enjoy more. I still love Frostiron with all my heart but there are other things I'm more into. I don't have much time to do stuff around making cosplay and my course at the moment, so I'm sorry.

There is a chance that one day I'll get back to this and finish it! but I can't promise that. I had no direction with where I was going and it just felt like I was forcing chapters out.

Again, I'm sorry. I don't like to do this but I know I won't be able to write more at his moment.

Thank you for reading this far, I've really appreciated all the support and comments!

Edit: I do hope to come back to this, but it will have to be when I know I will  _enjoy_ writing it rather than forcing myself. Also, I am very very sorry for everyone who has stuck with it and is disappointing! That's why I wrote this so I didn't just abandon it. 

Thank you again


End file.
